Uma dose maior de adrenalina
by finchelouca
Summary: Continuação da fic Uma nova injeção de adrenalina; Finn e Rachel se mudaram para Los Angeles, para seguir em busca de seus sonhos e compartilhá-los, mas o amor, a cidade grande e a arte reservam ainda mais emoções de todo tipo para os dois do que as vividas no ano anterior.
1. Chapter 1

**Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de dizer que a imagem usada como capa da fic foi feita pela Flavinha, minha "filhotinha" linda, talentosa e amada! Muito obrigada, lindonaaaaaaa! Espero que goste da fic que seu desenho vai ilustrar.**

**Em segundo, quero dedicar a fic à Faby, minha "irmã" perfeita!**

**E, em terceiro e último, quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que leram Uma Nova Injeção de Adrenalina e dizer que espero que gostem da continuação. **

**Como fico com três fics com esta, espero que tenham um pouco de paciência com as atualizações... pode ser?**

**Fiquem com o prólogo, por hora... Bjão!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Rachel já havia guardado a maior parte de suas roupas no armário e na cômoda, e agora arrumava alguns livros na estante, que, junto com a cama e uma mesinha de cabeceira, completavam a decoração do dormitório em que estava morando.

Seus pais estavam mandando aos poucos seus principais pertences, por meio de uma empresa especializada, já que Lima e Los Angeles ficavam muito distantes uma da outra para que eles pudessem transportar tudo pessoalmente. Finn traria algumas coisas mais frágeis na mala dele, uma vez que tinha ido a Ohio, a fim de ajudar Kurt com sua mudança, que, graças à maior proximidade entre a cidade onde os pais continuariam morando e aquela em que ficava a faculdade de Indiana, na qual ele tinha decidido estudar, poderia ser feita de carro.

Conseguiu apertar um dos dois últimos livros em uma prateleira e colocou o outro por cima, torcendo o nariz para a falta de espaço. Segurou melhor o celular, que vinha equilibrando entre um dos ouvidos e o ombro, e secou o suor da testa, se jogando na cama ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu queria ter falado com você há dias! Mas primeiro eu fiquei uns dois dias praticamente trancada no quarto com o Finn, matando as saudades... e depois eu tentei te ligar algumas vezes e o celular só dava fora de área..."

"Você conhece a avoada da sua amiga, né, Rach? Eu vim morar do outro lado do país e esqueci em Lima uma das coisas mais úteis do mundo: a droga do meu telefone!" Bufou Quinn, do outro lado da linha. "Aí meus pais acharam que era melhor eu comprar outro, em vez de eles me mandarem aquele, mas eu demorei dias e dias pra fazer isso... e tava com uma preguiiiiiça de avisar a todo mundo!"

"Pois é... ainda bem que eu achei o seu irmão e finalmente peguei o número. Eu poderia fazer um discurso, agora, e dizer que você é uma irresponsável, além de uma péssima amiga..." Brincou. "...mas eu não posso, considerando que eu também fiquei dias conhecendo a cidade e... namorando muito. Depois, tentando ver qual era a melhor maneira de fazer minha mudança... recebendo as coisas... e só dei uma acalmada agora, quando o Finn viajou." Suspirou. "Eu já to com saudades... acredita?" Riu de si mesma.

"Claro que eu acredito. Eu to desesperada sem o Noah aqui... louca pra mostrar tudo pra ele, pra dormir agarradinha com ele."

"Quando ele chega?"

"Em dois dias." Era possível escutar a excitação na voz da amiga. "Eu nem sei por que eu concordei em deixar que ele ajudasse o Sam com a mudança, aliás. Ele já tinha passado dias suficientes longe de mim por causa das férias em família, que a vuela inventou... férias SÓ com a família... aff!" Aumentou o tom de voz, irritada, e era engraçado ouvir a tão delicada Quinn se exaltando, o que fez Rachel sorrir.

"O importante é que ele já está chegando, né? E o Finn também. E voltando à sua displicência com relação ao celular, você tem muita sorte por eu também ter tido a minha parcela de culpa, é claro, mas a razão principal pela qual você se livrou do meu sermão não foi essa e sim o fato de você ser..." Sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta e os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. "...a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter."

"Você também é minha melhor amiga, Rach. E eu sinto tanto a sua falta." Foi a vez dos olhos da loirinha marejarem.

"Eu falo sério, Quinn! Você sabe que eu amo a Santana... e o doido do seu irmão também." Riu."Vocês são como irmão pra mim!" Respirou fundo, para não chorar. "Mas você é a pessoa mais doce e cuidadosa desse mundo... sempre foi. Por isso, eu não cheguei a me surpreender quando o Finn me contou que foi você quem teve a ideia de mandar um DVD com a filmagem da peça da escola pra minha mentora, depois de eu ter ido mal no meu teste. Não me surpreendeu, porque é a sua cara... é o que você faz... ser o anjo da guarda de todos nós aqui na Terra."

"Você tá exagerando, Rach. Pára! Não foi nada..."

"Foi TUDO, Q. E eu nunca vou te agradecer o suficiente!"

"De nada!" Disse, sorrindo."Eu te amo. E cuidar é algo que as pessoas que amam fazem." Encolheu os ombros, mesmo que Rachel não pudesse vê-la. "Agora, eu tenho que ir, amiga." Declarou, com pesar. "Eu te ligo amanhã... eu to indo pra um tour pelo campus agora."

"Ok... bom passeio. Eu também te amo, a propósito. E vê se me liga mesmo, ou eu ainda posso mudar de ideia sobre a senhorita." As duas riram e se despediram afinal.

Tendo acabado as arrumações, Rachel decidiu tomar um banho e seguiu para a área comum dos dormitórios, levando consigo a bolsinha com os produtos de higiene pessoal, toalha e roupa. Já tinha saído do chuveiro, totalmente vestida, e estava penteando os cabelos molhados, quando um rapaz apareceu, enrolado apenas em uma toalha, como se não estivesse entrando no banheiro coletivo dos dormitórios de uma faculdade, mas no de sua própria casa.

Rachel ficou um pouco constrangida com aquilo, mas ela sabia disfarçar muito bem e continuou terminando de se arrumar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Porém o estranho não parecia estar disposto a agir da mesma maneira e, com um sorriso simpático demais para o gosto da menina no rosto, se encostou de lado na pia ao lado da que ela usava, ficando de frente para ela, e limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção.

"E aí, caloura, tudo bem?" Disse, quando conseguiu que ela, finalmente, olhasse para ele.

"Uhum, tudo bem." Ela respondeu, indiferente.

"Gostando daqui?" Forçou simpatia, apesar da clara pouca confiança que ela lhe deu, tendo inclusive voltado a olhar na direção do espelho, depois da resposta.

"Ainda não deu tempo de gostar nem de desgostar."

"Não conheceu nada ainda, né? Se quiser, posso ser o seu guia aqui no campus... e não só na faculdade... eu posso te levar a outros lugares de Los Angeles também." Ele não estava sendo nada sutil ao flertar com ela e ela não seria também sutil ao cortá-lo.

"Poxa, obrigada. É gentil da sua parte, mas meu namorado já tá aqui há algum tempo, e ele mesmo tem me mostrado tudo." Sorriu, forçadamente.

"Oh..." O ar de decepção foi notório. Ele desencostou da pia e começou a andar na direção dos chuveiros. "Ok, então. A gente se vê por aí." Ele entrou em uma das áreas privadas e jogou a toalha por cima da porta, mas antes de abrir o chuveiro, ele mostrou que não desistia fácil. "Se mudar de ideia, pode me procurar, gata... todo mundo por aqui me conhece, ok?" Então, ele abriu um pouco a porta e colocou o rosto para fora, mostrando de novo aquele sorriso com dentes demais, para acrescentar, teatral e arrogantemente um "É só perguntar por Brody Weston."

* * *

**O que me dizem, hum?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tanto as aulas de Rachel como as da Finn haviam começado há algumas semanas e, com isso, uma rotina intensa de compromissos e também alguns desafios estavam sendo apresentados àqueles dois jovens, vindos de um Estado tranquilo como Ohio para uma cidade agitada como Los Angeles.

Tanto a escola de drama de um, quanto a de canto do outro, exigiam dedicação praticamente integral, com aulas nas partes da manhã e da tarde, de segunda à sexta-feira, e às vezes com atividades extra curriculares no horário noturno ou nos finais de semana. Os professores eram exigentes e alguns deles não faziam questão sequer de ser simpáticos, e a maior parte dos colegas não queria fazer amizades, pois os estudantes de arte viam uns nos outros futuros concorrentes, esquecendo-se de que seria crucial, em muitos momentos, a colaboração mútua, para que qualquer trabalho pudesse ser bem sucedido.

Finn amava as aulas práticas e teóricas, pois adorava poder saber mais e mais de música, a cada dia, mas desde a sua terceira tarde na escola, vinha enfrentando um problema pontual que era o seu desconhecimento sobre instrumentos musicais. Seu professor de Treinamento Auditivo I, Richard Cooper, havia deixado claro que, apesar de não haver dentre as disciplinas obrigatórias nenhuma voltada para o aprendizado de qualquer instrumento em particular, e apesar de a instituição ter como foco a formação em canto, seria crucial que todos soubessem tocar pelo menos piano ou violão, se quisessem trabalhar realmente bem sua técnica.

Como era uma aula de apresentações e a turma não era grande, o Sr. Cooper quis saber bastante sobre seus alunos e descobriu que apenas Finn e mais um rapaz tinham chegado até ali sem domínio de instrumento nenhum. Recomendou aos dois que começassem a fazer algum curso no tempo livre, o mais rápido possível, principalmente a Finn, que tinha pretensão de ser compositor um dia, além de cantar. Deu várias dicas e, vendo o quanto Finn se mostrava interessado, se ofereceu para dar as primeiras lições ao garoto, caso a escolha dele fosse o piano, além de indicar um professor amigo, que poderia fazer o mesmo, se ele optasse pelo violão.

Finn escolheu o violão, porque poderia comprar um quando recebesse a próxima mesada, já que vinha juntando dinheiro para uma emergência qualquer, e aquela parecia definitivamente ser uma situação de emergência. Piano era um instrumento que ele só poderia tocar na própria escola ou nas casas dos parentes de Rachel, em Ohio, e isso dificultaria bastante o aprendizado que, de acordo com o professor, não era algo que pudesse ser mais adiado. Então, há alguns dias, além de ir às aulas, fazer exercícios e estudar, Hudson tinha dado início a lições semanais de violão com o professor Marcel Gold.

Foi nas aulas com Gold que ele se aproximou de Ryder Lynn, o outro calouro que nunca tinha aprendido a tocar nada, e que também havia optado pelo violão. Pela primeira vez em dias, Finn teve uma conversa de verdade com alguém da LAAVA, e esperanças de que não fosse se sentir sempre sozinho e acuado durante os períodos letivos.

Rachel, por sua vez, tinha dois problemas com nome e sobrenome: Brody Weston e Cassandra July.

O colega de faculdade veterano vivia cercando a morena nos corredores do dormitório e das salas de aula, se oferecendo para acompanhá-la nas mais variadas atividades dentro e fora do campus, querendo saber bem mais da vida dela do que ela estaria disposta a contar e informando sobre detalhes da própria vida que não a interessavam nem um pouco. Fingia aceitar bem as educadas e fingidamente agradecidas recusas de Rachel à sua companhia, mas sempre voltava a fazer convites para coisas triviais, como irem às compras juntos, ou especiais, como assistirem juntos a uma montagem teatral interativa em um parque da cidade.

Parecia julgar impossível que ela não estivesse interessada e que isso não fosse mudar, já que em nenhum momento suas interações ganharam um tom amigável, desinteressado. Ao contrário do esperado, quanto mais ela incluía o namorado nos assuntos, reforçando que não só era comprometida como valorizava muitíssimo seu compromisso, mais ele sorria maliciosamente quando a encontrava. E, à medida que os dias iam passando, provavelmente julgando erradamente que tempo de conhecimento e intimidade são coisas que se confundem, ele a embaraçava ao dizer toda hora que ela era uma garota sexy e "gata".

Para piorar as coisas, ele participava de algumas aulas da disciplina Dança Contemporânea I, com a temida e odiada professora Cassandra July, o segundo pesadelo de Rachel em Los Angeles, e se aproveitava disso para invadir ainda mais o espaço pessoal que ela lutava para proteger.

Cassandra não deixava Rachel em paz desde sua primeira manhã na escola de drama. Não parava de repetir, na frente de todos os frequentadores de suas aulas, que a garota podia até ter algum talento, mas não tinha a determinação necessária, não estava disposta a fazer o que fosse preciso para ser bem sucedida na carreira. Afirmava que Berry era uma "puritana de Lima", uma "frígida de Ohio", que ela não tinha a sensualidade necessária para viver grandes personagens femininas do mundo do teatro, da TV e do cinema, que ela jamais seria ousada o suficiente.

Rachel tinha ficado muito mal, logo no início, e chegado a pensar na possibilidade de que July tivesse razão. Sozinha à noite, chorava, pensando se conseguiria enfrentar esse mundo de tanta exposição e pressão que era o das artes dramáticas. Porém, com a ajuda de Finn, dos poucos amigos que tinha em LA, e das palavras de estímulo dos pais, de Quinn, Sam e Santana, que falavam com ela, com alguma frequência, por telefone ou pela Internet, ela percebeu que teria que enfrentar os obstáculos que viessem, que não podia desistir ao se deparar com apenas o primeiro deles.

A ajuda mais imediata vinha de duas pessoas que Rachel tinha conhecido antes mesmo de as aulas começarem, nos corredores do dormitório. As gêmeas Mandy e Marley Rose tinham temperamentos muito diferentes e jeitos de agir opostos, quando o assunto era incentivar Rachel a seguir em frente, de cabeça erguida. Eram, no entanto, igualmente simpáticas e sempre dispostas a ajudar, e, sendo calouras como Berry, frequentavam as mesmas aulas que ela, o que as aproximou bastante.

Em meio às dificuldades da nova vida em LA, os melhores momentos de Finn e Rachel eram aqueles que eles conseguiam passar um com o outro, apesar de estes serem cada vez mais raros. Eles estavam se vendo tão pouco que Finn já tinha conhecido Mandy, mas nunca tinha visto Marley, e nem tinha tido ainda a oportunidade de apresentar Rachel a Ryder.

Era uma quarta-feira e o casal não se via desde domingo, o que era muita coisa para quem estava acostumado a encontrar o outro todos os dias. Eles tinham se falado por telefone e trocado muitas mensagens, mas isto estava muito longe de ser o suficiente! Por isso, quando Isabelle dividiu seus pupilos em pequenos grupos, e avisou que se reuniria com apenas alguns deles naquele final de tarde, dispensando os demais e marcando com eles outros horários, Rachel não hesitou em ir fazer uma surpresa ao namorado na faculdade dele.

"Rachel?" Ela ouviu a voz dele quando já ia tirar o telefone da bolsa, para mandar-lhe uma mensagem. Olhou em volta e o viu chegando perto dela. "Rach, babe? O que você tá fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ele mostrou-se totalmente surpreso e preocupado.

"Não." Ela sorriu, sem jeito. "Eu só aproveitei uma folginha pra te ver... e te trazer isso." Afirmou, entregando a ele um saquinho de papel e um copo do Starbucks.

"Huuuum..." Ele disse, pegando as duas coisas das mãos dela e lambendo os lábios. "Smoothie de manga?"

"É... e aquele sanduíche de presunto que você ama também." Ela falou, toda contente e orgulhosa.

"Eu amo VOCÊ... do sanduíche eu só gosto." Ele riu e a abraçou apertado, segurando com cuidado o lanche. "Que surpresa boa!" Falou no ouvido dela, fazendo a garota se arrepiar, e se separou dela, dando-lhe alguns beijinhos nos lábios. "Vem! Vamos sentar ali." Pegou uma das mãos dela e a guiou até uma escada, onde os dois poderiam ficar mais isolados.

"Tá gostoso?" Ela perguntou, vendo Finn devorar o lanche, apenas por perguntar, porque era só olhar as caras e bocas que ele estava fazendo.

"Delícia!" Ele disse, quando ficou com a boca vazia, antes de dar uma nova mordida em seu sanduíche.

"Eu não resisti e comi o meu lá mesmo... até porque eu não ia conseguir trazer dois copos, né?" Ela deu de ombros, rindo.

"Uhum." Ele concordou e engoliu de novo, colocando na boca o último pedaço, que mastigou enquanto ela mexia no celular, trocando mensagens com Quinn. "Eu adorei o lanche!" Tomou finalmente também o último gole do smoothie, colocando o copo de lado. "E principalmente amei ver você, linda." Puxou-a para seus braços e ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. "Mas... você não precisava, amor. Eu... nem posso ficar com você, te dar atenção. Eu tenho aula em menos de quinze minutos." Acrescentou, frustrado.

"Eu sei, eu não ligo!" Disse sem pensar. "Quer dizer, eu ligo..." Riu. "...mas... eu entendo. Eu também tenho meus compromissos e só to aqui porque um deles foi desmarcado."

"Eu sinto sua falta." Ele a apertou mais, virando o corpo para ficarem abraçados de frente. "Ser adulto é um saco! Dá... muito trabalho correr atrás dos nossos sonhos. Eu sei que é assim mesmo, que todo mundo tem que abrir mão de algumas coisas... mas abrir mão do meu tempo com você me deixa tão frustrado!"

"Podia ser bem pior e você sabe disso."

"Eu sei." Ele acariciou o rosto dela. "Mesmo assim, eu sinto saudades."

"O final de semana tá chegando." Ela constatou, animada. "A gente pode fazer alguma coisa sexta à noite... pegar um cinema, jantar..." O sorriso dela sumiu, ao ver a careta frustrada que ele fazia.

"Não vai dar, amor. Eu sinto muito... muito mesmo! Mas os meninos marcaram com o dono de um café perto da faculdade deles, pro cara ver a gente tocar, e ver se ele nos dá uma chance..."

"Isso é ótimo, Finny!"

"Jura que você não tá chateada porque eu não..."

"Finn! Claro que não! Eu sou a fã número um dos Jumpers, esqueceu?" Brincou e ele não pode deixar de beijá-la, apaixonadamente, naquele momento.

"Você é a melhor namorada do mundo! E sábado eu sou todinho seu, eu juro! A gente pode..."

"Sábado eu tenho um almoço com a Isabelle." Foi a vez de Rachel interromper, fazendo cara de descontente. "Ela disse que não pode interferir diretamente na relação da Cassandra comigo, mas que vai me dar umas dicas, pra eu lidar melhor com a megera."

"Tudo bem." Ele sorriu, compreensivo. "É só um almoço... e depois você pode ir lá pra casa e a gente faz algum lance bem legal, ok?" Ela balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. "Agora, eu tenho que ir, babe. Eu já to até um pouco atrasado." Disse, se levantando e a puxando consigo.

Os dois se despediram, já sentindo saudades um do outro, só de saber que ficariam mais dois dias sem se ver. Finn seguiu para mais uma aula e Rachel fez o seu caminho para o campus da faculdade, diretamente para os dormitórios, onde aproveitou para descansar. Os dias não demoraram a passar, afinal eram tantas coisas a fazer que faltava tempo! E, quando Rachel percebeu, ela já estava entrando no apartamento que Finn dividia com os amigos, e sendo levada para o quarto, onde os dois passaram boa parte da tarde e da noite apenas curtindo um ao outro.

Os dois já estavam indo dormir, pois passava das duas horas da manhã e ambos estavam de pé desde antes das sete, quando Rachel se lembrou que havia uma surpresa para Finn guardada em sua bolsa.

Mal sabia ela que Finn perderia completamente o sono, tamanha a sua excitação ao ver as entradas que ela tinha comprado pela Internet!

* * *

**Uma das autoras de fic de quem mais gosto diz que reviews são amor e eu tenho que concordar... Tem poucas coisas que me animam mais e, principalmente, que me motivam mais. Então, se você está gostando da fic, por favor, diga pelo menos um "oi, eu to lendo"...**

**Bjs! Obrigada por acompanhar... mesmo que você não comente, inclusive! hehe**


	3. Chapter 3 - Bônus de Natal

**Bom, gente, esse NÃO é o capítulo seguinte da fic... é um bônus, apenas... uma coisa solta. É o primeiro Natal de Finn e Rachel em LA e minha maneira de desejar um FELIZ NATAL pra cada um de vocês.**

**Também é a última coisa que vou postar nessa fic esse ano e até lá pelo dia 10 de janeiro, porque vou viajar e ficar sem Internet, além de ocupada.**

**Espero que gostem, apesar de ser algo simples... um beijo bem grande!**

**FELIZ NATAL E UM MARAVILHOSO 2013!**

* * *

Rachel e Finn haviam decidido passar o Natal em Los Angeles, com os amigos, uma vez que tinham ido pouco tempo antes para Lima, para o feriado de Ação de Graças, e não se tratava propriamente de uma viagem curta. Além do mais, tanto os velhos amigos de Finn, com quem ele morava, quanto os novos amigos dos dois, Ryder, Marley e Mandy, ficariam na cidade, e estavam animados para fazer uma festa juntos.

Não fazia sentido que, logo eles, que tinham sido responsáveis por todos terem se tornado um grande grupo de amigos, não participassem da comemoração, principalmente porque seus pais tinham se mostrado bastante compreensivos quanto à sua ausência. Então, eles começaram os preparativos uma semana antes da noite de vinte e quatro de dezembro, e providenciaram tudo o que era necessário para a típica ceia natalina, além de outras coisas que não podiam faltar em nenhuma reunião, por mais simples que fosse, na casa dos "garotos de ouro de Ohio".

Por volta das dez da noite, todo mundo já estava reunido, conversando, dançando, namorando, rindo, comendo peru, castanhas, nozes, frutas da estação, e bebendo vinho, cerveja ou um drink qualquer que Mandy tinha feito, e dissera ser sua especialidade. À meia noite, com alguns deles já um pouco bêbados, fizeram uma troca de presentes, em que Rachel recebeu uma bolsa das irmãs gêmeas, um relógio dos companheiros de banda de Finn, e um CD de Ryder, e Finn ganhou um DVD das meninas e um violão da melhor marca, comprado em conjunto por todos por garotos.

Como sempre, Rachel e Finn ficaram encantados ao abrir os presentes que tinham comprado um para o outro, pois eram coisas cheias de significado para cada um deles.

Ele comprou para ela uma caneca do Fantasma da Ópera, porque este era o filme que ela não parava de ver, e cujas músicas não parava de cantar, ultimamente, e, além disso, a caneca que ela tinha comprado para tomar chá no dormitório, toda noite, tinha quebrado e ela vivia falando em adquirir uma nova, mas nunca o fazia. Deu à namorada também o livro Tudo sobre Cinema, de Philip Kemp e Christopher Frayling, que tinha sido recomendado a ela por sua mentora, Isabelle, semanas antes.

Ela escolheu para o namorado uma camiseta branca com um desenho do Hommer Simpson usando fones de ouvido, porque ele andava viciado na série, e o personagem compartilhava de seu amor pelo Rock'n Roll. Também completou o presente dos amigos dele, dando-lhe uma caixa com quinze palhetas divertidas, todas dentro da temática dos Beatles, que eram sempre um exemplo para qualquer artista do ramo da música.

Depois da distribuição de todos os presentes que havia em volta da árvore, a festa ficou ainda mais animada. Os donos da casa eram uma banda, afinal, então eles tocaram um pouco, enquanto os outros convidados cantavam junto e dançavam, até quase a noite se tornar manhã.

Foi um Natal divertido e, com certeza, muito diferente de todos os outros, que normalmente eram passados em família. É claro que, de certa forma, aqueles jovens estavam formando um tipo de família, apoiando uns aos outros, cuidando, dividindo experiências, trocando carinho quando a saudade de suas cidades de origem apertava. Porém não dava para negar que o estilo de comemoração tinha sofrido uma drástica mudança, naquele final de ano.

A mudança, que já era grande, ficou maior ainda no dia seguinte, quando Finn foi acordado por uma carinhosa Rachel, que cobria seu rosto, pescoço e ombro de beijos. Sem o tradicional almoço com os pais de um ou do outro, o casal tinha o dia inteiro pela frente, para comemorar como quisesse e Rachel já tinha decidido como a celebração começaria.

Quando Finn abriu os olhos, já sorridente, encontrou uma sexy mamãe Noel sorrindo sugestivamente para ele. Por alguns segundos, só conseguiu olhar fixamente, percorrer cada centímetro do corpo dela com os olhos de âmbar, cujas pupilas estavam se dilatando em antecipação. Depois, ele se ajeitou na cama, segurando o cabelo dela e beijando seu pescoço, traçando uma linha em direção ao vale entre os seios, enquanto ela apenas se entregava ao toque, fechando os olhos.

"Deus, Rach! Você quer me enlouquecer ainda mais, baixinha?" Disse, voltando a dar beijos molhados na pele quente dela.

"Isso porque você ainda não viu os presentinhos que eu trouxe no meu saquinho vermelho, só pra você, grandão." Afirmou, mordendo os lábios, e ele parou o que estava fazendo, encarando-a, curioso. Ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa e puxou um pequeno saco, feito com o mesmo tecido de seu gorro, que estava embaixo da cama, entregando a ele.

"Beija eu... extra forte." Finn leu a primeira embalagem, de um spray.

"Faz a boca ficar geladinha... e dizem que dá uma sensação gostosa, não só no beijo na boca, mas também... você sabe." Falou, meio sem jeito. Eles tinham uma vida sexual bem ativa, e ela tinha tomado essa iniciativa de apimentar as coisas, mas é claro que às vezes ainda ficava um pouco tímida na hora de falar.

"Dados? Huuum... interessante. Boca, seio, barriga, pescoço..." Leu alguns lados de um deles. "Morder, beijar, lamber, tocar..." Leu as faces do outro.

"A gente joga os dois e faz o que um deles mandar, na parte do corpo que cair no outro." Ele acenou, mostrando que tinha imaginado que seria essa a brincadeira. Respirou fundo, ansiando por começar logo com aquilo.

"Isso o que é?" Perguntou, olhando uns coraçõezinhos em uma caixinha.

"Isso é pra você colocar em mim, antes da gente transar. Parece que eles estouram e tem um gel que faz o prazer ficar maior." Riu, se sentindo, de repente, insegura, pensando que talvez ele estivesse achando tudo aquilo bobo.

"Eu jogo ou você joga?" Ele questionou, pegando os dados de novo, e se bem mostrando interessado, com um sorriso muito atrevido no rosto. Ela fez um gesto para que ele lhe entregasse os objetos, pegou-os e jogou na cama, vendo formar-se a combinação "tocar a boca".

Ela aproximou os dedos dos lábios dele, tocando-os com carinho, devagar, mas olhando-o com sensualidade, olhar provocante. Ele segurou a mão dela contra seus lábios, beijou todos os dedos e depois chupou dois deles, sustentando o olhar dela, ouvindo um gemido discreto sair da garganta da garota. Satisfeito, sorriu, soltando-a, e pegou os dados que, atirados na cama de novo, mandaram "beijar a barriga", o que ele fez prontamente, enquanto ela já montava outra combinação, mordendo o pescoço dele, em obediência às regras.

"Lamber os seios" foi a próxima sugestão perfeita do jogo, e Finn colocou um pouco do tal spray gelado na boca, antes de fazer o que ele indicara. Rachel se arrepiou toda ao sentir aquela nova sensação que o produto acrescentou às experiências sensuais dos dois, e se apressou em continuar a brincadeira, vendo que deveria "chupar a boca".

Depois disso, o jogo ficou esquecido. Finn se dedicou a tirar a roupa especial de Rachel, lentamente e, em seguida, os dois foram fazendo as combinações dos dados naturalmente, tocando todos os lugares, beijando, mordendo, lambendo, chupando, aproveitando.

Ambos experimentaram o spray, na hora de usar suas bocas para dar prazer um ao outro e ambos adoraram a sensação do gelado na pele, da novidade. E quando Finn penetrou Rachel, pela primeira de algumas vezes naquele vinte e cinco de dezembro inusitado, um coraçãozinho de gel estourou dentro dela, antes que eles mesmos também explodissem em prazer, juntos.

O kit foi usado não só naquele dia, como em vários outros, porque eles gostavam de brincar com todas as possibilidades, experimentar o novo, se aventurar juntos.

Porém, o kit era só um detalhe a mais na vida sexual deles, e ambos sabiam que não era dele que vinha o prazer, mas simplesmente da entrega, de toda a paixão que sentiam, de toda a intensidade com que cada um vivia todas as coisas, durante todo o tempo.

O prazer vinha de serem um do outro e de terem plena certeza de que seria sempre assim.


	4. Chapter 4

**Não esqueçam que o último capítulo postado foi apenas um bônus de Natal. Esse capítulo é sequencia do capítulo 2, portanto.**

**Espero que gostem, mas eu tenho que confessar a vocês que, com tudo que aconteceu e ainda pode acontecer em Glee, eu desanimei muito em relação a essa fic (porque é a mais parecida com Glee), e foi por isso que eu fiquei tanto tempo sem postar. **

**Talvez se vocês me derem uma força eu consiga retomar, mas eu quero muito que entendam que está realmente difícil. =(**

**Um beijão a cada um de vocês!**

* * *

Finn acordou cedo, depois de um sono bem agitado, devido à sua ansiedade para o programa que ele e Rachel iriam fazer naquele domingo. Quando ela mostrou os ingressos que havia comprado a ele, na noite anterior, o garoto ficou se perguntando mil vezes como nunca tinha pensado em ir àquele lugar antes, e agradeceu tantas vezes à namorada, que no final ela já estava achando até graça.

Ele teve vontade de acordá-la, mas, como eles tinham combinado de só ir na parte da tarde, em vez de fazer isso ele foi para a cozinha e começou a preparar o almoço, tarefa que ele e os outros moradores do apartamento revezavam e que ele tinha o prazer de realizar quando a namorada estava presente. Rachel não escondia que um de seus maiores prazeres era comer e, como isso não era um problema porque nenhum dos dois tinha tendência a engordar, eles se permitiam compartilhar o pecado da gula sempre que podiam.

Preparou uma massa recheada com presunto de Parma, ao molho de todos os queijos que achou na geladeira, e derreteu chocolate para servir com sorvete e frutas na hora da refeição. Assim, a manhã passou super rápido e, depois de tomarem banho e se vestirem, os dois se fartaram de comida e sobremesa, e saíram rumo a uma tarde de conhecimento, entretenimento e compras.

Navegando pela Internet alguns dias antes e procurando algum programa especial, incomum, criativo, que pudesse fazer com Finn, Rachel havia encontrado algo que tinha tudo a ver com o namorado: o Museu Grammy. Ele ficava no LA Live, um distrito de entretenimento baseado em artes e esporte, onde estavam também o Nokia Theatre e a ESPN Zone, e, conforme prometia o site oficial, utilizava uma combinação de exposições, eventos e programação educativa, para explorar e celebrar todas as formas de música gravada, o processo criativo de fazer música, a arte e a tecnologia do processo de gravação, além da história do prêmio Grammy.

No primeiro andar, havia apenas um saguão, mas nele já era mostrada uma programação audiovisual que preparava os visitantes para o que iriam experimentar. Então, junto com outros visitantes curiosos e animados, a maioria deles turistas, Finn e Rachel pegaram um elevador para o quarto andar, onde começava a visitação.

Na primeira galeria havia trechos de apresentações, clipes e entrevistas sendo exibidos, e artefatos, como instrumentos musicais e roupas usadas em shows, expostos, mas o que mais os impressionou foi o conteúdo interativo. O casal passou boa parte do tempo frente a uma grande e colorida mesa multimídia, explorando material relacionado a vários gêneros de música. Ela mostrava imagens, as próprias canções e histórias que descreviam a música, suas inspirações e seu impacto na história, na sociedade. Para a surpresa deles, cada gênero que exploravam levava a outro, com o qual aquele se conectava de algum modo, levando a uma nova experiência sonora, ou a sons familiares, mas com histórias até então desconhecidas pelos dois.

Finn parecia uma criança animada com um brinquedo novo ao usar um dos quiosques de composição, onde pode fingir colaborar com a criação de canções junto com o lendário compositor de You give love a bad name, Desmond Child. Rachel o observava, orgulhosa, e corou ao perceber que ele falava da história deles, no trecho da música que estava escrevendo.

No terceiro andar, foram recebidos por uma réplica gigante do troféu do Grammy. Também havia muito conteúdo histórico naquele andar, focado especialmente no prêmio e em seus ganhadores, e Rachel quase gritou ao ver que o nome de Barbra Streisand na biografia de Neil Diamond, já que a artista tinha se tornado sua obsessão e maior exemplo, desde o dia em que assistira Funny Girl, quase obrigada pela professora April.

Mais uma vez Finn brincou de ser músico e dessa vez Rachel participou, em uma área onde havia baterias, guitarras, pianos e a pessoa podia se sentir parte de uma grande banda. Era só colocar um fone de ouvido e um narrador passava as instruções, avisando qual estilo e banda seria a próxima a tocar.

No segundo andar, foram levados a um grande teatro, onde assistiram a um making off do 50º Grammy Anual, feito especialmente para ser exibido no museu, construído justamente para celebrar o aniversário de meio século do prêmio. Essa parte foi a menos interessante da visita para Finn, mas Rachel adorou ver os bastidores do teatro cheios de artistas, toda a movimentação, o glamour, e tanta beleza e talento reunidos. Apesar de a maioria daqueles que apareceram na filmagem ser ligada apenas à música, enquanto ela pretendia se dedicar às artes dramáticas, pode perfeitamente se imaginar em uma situação parecida com aquela.

A visita terminou na parte onde estavam exibidas exposições temporárias sobre Michael Jackson, Whitney Houston, Bob Dylan e os Beach Boys, entre outros, e então o casal se dirigiu à loja do museu, onde Finn quase acabou com o limite de seu cartão de crédito. Ele comprou duas camisetas de manga curta, uma do The Doors e outra com uma caricatura de John Lennon, e uma de manga cumprida, cinza, com o símbolo do prêmio estampado. Levou para cada um de seus companheiros de banda uma caneca e um chaveiro, e para a namorada escolheu uma camiseta e dois CDs.

Como era proibido tirar fotos dentro do museu, Rachel e Finn registraram a visita tirando algumas em frente à porta, aproveitando que ainda estava claro. Caminharam até o estacionamento, falando sem parar sobre as coisas de que mais tinham gostado e dividindo sonhos grandiosos de ser como muitas dos artistas sobre cujas vidas eles tinham aprendido tanto naquela tarde.

"Imagina eu sendo indicado ao Grammy e você me acompanhando, com um daqueles vestidos longos, toda linda." Disse Finn, passando de mãos dadas com Rachel por entre os carros.

"Mas você viu os decotes e as fendas daqueles vestidos, Finn Hudson?" Ela implicou.

"Pensando bem, talvez seja melhor a senhorita tão entrar tããão no clima de Los Angeles assim..."

"Ah, é? Pois não se esqueça que eu também poderei estar em Hollywood, Finn. E as estrelas se vestem assim... é bom ir se acostumando."

"Eu acho que posso trabalhar nisso." Ele disse, parando e se virando para ela. "Se só eu puder tocar." Continuou, puxando o corpo dela ao encontro do dele e envolvendo sua cintura com os braços. "Se só eu puder tirar o vestido, no fim da noite." Falou do ouvido dela, beijando seu pescoço em seguida. "Se a gente fizer o melhor sexo de todos, em comemoração ao meu... ou ao seu prêmio."

"Eu acho que posso trabalhar nisso, babe." Ela respondeu, virando um pouco o pescoço, para lhe dar melhor acesso. "Mas, agora, vamos! Aqui não é lugar pra isso." Riu, batendo de leve no braço dele, que fez uma careta de descontentamento, mas soltou-a, segurando de novo a mão dela, dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios, e voltando a caminhar.

"Tá com fome?" O rapaz perguntou.

"Sempre." Ela riu.

"Eu tenho uma ideia." Avisou, abrindo a porta da caminhonete e ajudando a namorada a subir. Como nenhum dos dois tinha trazido seu carro para Los Angeles, porque Lima ficava bem longe, eles estavam usando a caminhonete que ele e os meninos tinham comprado para carregar seus instrumentos para os shows que pretendiam fazer.

"E eu posso saber qual é ou é surpresa?" Ela perguntou, quando ele já se ajeitava no banco do motorista.

"Que tal comprarmos alguma coisa pra viagem e irmos comer perto da praia, vendo o pôr do sol?"

Ela não precisou responder, apenas sorriu. É claro que era adorável a ideia de terminar um domingo diferente de todos os outros, com o sol se pondo, o aconchego nos braços do namorado e um lanche cheio de calorias deliciosas. O tempo que levaram para fazer as compras e chegar à praia quase estragou a parte do por do sol, que já estava acontecendo, enquanto Finn cobria a caçamba da caminhonete com um cobertor, mas o céu estrelado que substituiu o dia ensolarado também estava digno de observação e deixava a atmosfera igualmente romântica.

Depois de comer, os dois ficaram deitados lado a lado, trocando carinhos e falando sobre os estudos, os amigos, lembranças de Ohio, projeções para o futuro. Depois de Rachel implicar com o namorado, lembrando da atitude um tanto quanto mandona dele, ao entrar para o coral, ele revidou, recordando as tentativas dela de resistir à atração imediata que sentira por ele, e começou a fazer cócegas nela, que ria quase histericamente, pedindo, em vão, para o garoto parar.

De repente, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e os olhares dos dois se encontraram, se intensificando de desejo instantaneamente. Ele parou a tortura, grudando seu corpo no dela e beijando sua boca, devagar, mas com ansiedade, intensidade. Então suas mãos começaram a viajar pelo corpo dela e as dela a arranhar levemente as costas dele. Ficaram assim um tempo, até ele parar a mão esquerda no seio dela, brincando com o mamilo, e segurar o cabelo dela com a esquerda, virando seu rosto e atacando com o nariz e os lábios todo o pescoço e aquele pontinho especial atrás da orelha.

Ele foi ficando com o corpo cada vez mais sobre o dela e suas intimidades se moviam, conseguindo uma fricção gostosa com a calça jeans usada pelo outro. Voltaram a se beijar, sem que ele tirasse as mãos dela ou deixasse de provocá-la com sua ereção dolorosamente coberta, e estavam ofegantes quando se separaram e, encarando-a, ele mexeu no botão de sua calça, como se pedisse permissão.

"Amor, você sabe que não dá pra gente fazer isso aqui." Disse, manhosa. "Não tem nem uns dez minutos, que eu escutei uma voz de criança. A gente já até passou do limite, na verdade." Continuou, enquanto ele voltava a beijar o pescoço dela e alisava sua barriga.

"Vamos lá pra casa, então?" Pediu ao pé do ouvido.

"Eu não posso." Ela lamentou e ele, finalmente, se afastou um pouco e olhou pra ela. "Eu queria muito, mas eu tenho que fazer ainda duas resenhas, que são pra entregar amanhã."

"Tudo bem." Ele bufou, frustrado, sentando-se, e ela se levantou junto. "A verdade é que eu também tenho trabalho pra fazer ainda. Mas é que eu pensei que eu tinha passado dessa fase da minha vida de ficar dar uns amassos com uma gata e ir pra casa, dolorido." Riu e pegou a mão dela. "Eu to tentando ver o lado bom das coisas, e pensar que você podia estar bem longe daqui e nós dois separados. Eu juro que eu to! Mas é que eu sinto tão falta de te ver todos os dias, que nem na escola, sabe? E, além de, agora, a gente não ter mais isso, apesar de você ter um quarto só pra você e eu ter mais ou menos um quarto pra mim também, a gente tá sempre tão ocupado e não pode aproveitar e... isso é um SACO!"

"Eu também sinto sua falta, Finn. Muito! Mas a gente tem um ao outro e... eu sou grata por isso. Além do mais... pensa bem... nós estamos ocupados com o que a gente escolheu, com coisas que a gente ama. Eu tenho certeza que cada minutinho de trabalho nosso vai ser recompensado... você vai ver."

"Você tem razão, linda!" Falou, passando a mão no rosto dela. "Você sempre tem." Garantiu, beijando-a delicadamente. "É só que eu... amo TANTO você!"

"Eu também te amo, Finny." Ele trocaram outros beijos, mas sem avançar muito na intensidade. "Mas vem cá... que história é essa de ter mais ou menos um quarto?" Ela riu.

"É que o apartamento tem três quartos e nós somos quatro, então a gente faz um revezamento. É o Justin quem organiza. Essa semana mesmo eu devo ir pra sala, por uns dias."

"Hum... mas vai ser a primeira vez? Você tava sempre no quarto, todas as vezes em que eu fui lá..."

"É que o Seth tinha terminado com a Nancy, então ele tinha concordado em ficar sempre na sala. Só que ele tá namorando de novo... ele quer até apresentar a garota pra gente." Explicou. "Vamos?" Perguntou, mesmo chateado por ter que terminar o programa, e, tendo recebido a concordância dela, recolheu tudo da caçamba da caminhonete e foi deixar a namorada em frente ao prédio onde ficavam os dormitórios da faculdade.

Ele foi embora já pensando nos trabalhos que tinha que fazer e ela bufou logo ao entrar no corredor e ver a pessoa que a esperava sentada bem em frente a sua porta.

"Boa noite, Brody." Disse, não muito simpática, mas tentando não perder a educação.

"Boa noite, gata!" Ele disse, com um sorriso safado nos lábios. "Demorou! Eu já estava quase desistindo."

"O que você quer, Brody? Tem algum recado de algum colega meu... de algum professor?"

"Não. Eu só queria passar um tempo com você."

"Brody, me desculpa, mas eu vou ser direta. Eu tenho namorado e eu não sou esse tipo de garota, além de ser louca por ele e não estar a fim de você."

"Calma, calma, gata!" Ele falou, levantando as mãos ao alto. "Eu quero ser seu amigo. Um cara não pode querer ser amigo de uma garota?"

Ela revirou os olhos para aquela frase tão clichê. Como ele não via que, mesmo que ela não tivesse namorado, ele seria o último tipo de cara com quem ela ficaria? Ele era um ótimo dançarino, é verdade, e com pouquíssima gordura corporal, mas era um ator sem talento e canastrão, e uma pessoa sem o menor bom senso e discernimento para saber quando estava sendo inconveniente e abusado, sempre esperando na porta do quarto dela ou nos corredores, se oferecendo a todo momento para participar das aulas de dança da turma dela. Ele não percebia que não a impressionaria nunca, porque ela não era do tipo de garota que se impressiona com uma embalagem bonita, quando ele não carrega um conteúdo de qualidade ainda maior.

"Brody, eu posso ser de cidade pequena, e tudo mais, mas eu não sou idiota! Você não quer minha amizade, vindo até aqui numa noite de domingo pra tentar passar um tempo comigo dentro do meu quarto. Você tem tentado me tocar, nas aulas de dança, de um jeito inapropriado... e eu não falei nada até agora, pra não te prejudicar, e eu espero que você não faça mais isso, pra que eu não precise realmente falar com ninguém sobre isso." Respirou fundo. "Se você, um dia, quiser sair comigo, junto com a Marley, a Mandy, o meu namorado e os amigos dele, tudo bem... você tá convidado. Mas não me espera na minha porta e nem finge se encontrar comigo por acaso nos corredores, ok? Tá ficando chato!"

"Okay, princesinha não me toques de Ohio... eu entendi o recado." Disse debochado, já se afastando, enquanto ela abria a porta. "Espero que não descubra tarde que as coisas em LA são bem diferentes das do lugar de onde você vem." Falou em tom ameaçador.

Naquela noite de domingo, ainda no início de seu primeiro ano de faculdade, depois de uma tarde maravilhosa com o namorado, Rachel conseguiu se livrar, sozinha, de um pretendente indesejável.

Porém ela ganhou mais um inimigo em LA. E Brody Weston podia ser muito pior do que Cassandra July.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn tinha mandado a quinta mensagem para Rachel, perguntando onde ela estava, e, mais uma vez, a resposta tinha sido "a caminho". Bufou, frustrado, porque não era culpa da namorada que eles estivessem se vendo pouco, já que a agenda dele também andava cheia, mas ela tinha prometido que pelo menos ao aniversário de Justin ela iria, e lá estava ele há quase duas horas sozinho, se enchendo de coca-cola, porque nem comprar bebida alcoólica podia.

"E pensar que eu estava super animado e contando os dias." Disse, derrotado, para Ryder, que dividia a mesa com ele.

"Ela deve ter tido problemas, cara. Daqui a pouco, ela tá aí, com certeza. Ela já não disse que está a caminho?"

"O caminho não é tão longo assim!" Mal acabara de dizer isso e sentiu duas mãos pequenas cobrirem seus olhos, mas já estava tão mal humorado com o atraso dela que nem curtiu a brincadeira. Tirou as mãos dela de seu rosto e se virou. "Oi. Pensei que não ia chegar nunca." Disse, seco.

"Finny, amor." Ela falou, fazendo bico. "Me desculpa! Eu queria muito chegar antes... eu juro. Mas o meu professor de expressão corporal resolveu repor uma aula... e depois chamou alguns de nós pra uma leitura... e eu não tive como sair."

"Esse é o Ryder." Apresentou o novo amigo, com quem ela não tinha podido se encontrar ainda, não querendo alongar o assunto, mas não mudou de tom. "Essa é a Rachel, cara."

"Muito prazer... o Finn tem falado muito de você!" Ela disse, com entusiasmo.

"Quando eu consigo falar..." Finn disse, irônico, em um tom de voz baixo, como se falasse somente consigo mesmo, mas não baixo o suficiente para que ela não ouvisse. Ela apenas olhou para ele com reprovação nos olhos.

"O prazer é meu e... eu nem preciso dizer que ele fala de VOCÊ o tempo todo!" Ryder riu e ela sorriu, mas não viu o namorado baixar a guarda nem assim. Ele apenas bebeu um gole de seu refrigerante, se escondendo atrás do copo.

"Essa são Marley e Mandy". Disse, puxando as amigas que estavam atrás dela para mais perto, e ambas trocaram apertos de mão com Ryder. Cumprimentaram também Finn, que, a essa altura, já tinha conhecido as duas no dormitório da faculdade de Rachel, e foi mais simpático com elas do que com sua própria garota.

As três garotas sentaram à mesa junto com os dois jovens, e Ryder não sabia para quem olhar. Marley e Mandy eram igualmente lindas, afinal eram gêmeas idênticas, mas cada uma tinha um estilo completamente diferente do da outra e ele não podia decidir de qual gostava mais. Acabou se aproximando mais de Mandy, porque ela puxou assunto e a conversa fluiu quase a noite toda, enquanto de Marley mal se conseguia ouvir a voz.

Em mais ou menos meia hora, Finn só tinha dirigido a palavra a Rachel para perguntar o que ela queria beber, e responder secamente a meia dúzia de perguntas dela. Ela tinha saído da mesa para falar com Justin, Josh, Seth, Eve e Katie, e conhecer a nova namorada de Seth, e depois de retornar tinha conversado com Marley, e com Ryder e Mandy, mas Hudson continuava caladão, olhando para o nada, sem reação mesmo quando ela repousou uma das mãos na coxa dele.

"Sério, Finn?" Ela perdeu a paciência, afinal. "Você vai ficar me dando esse tratamento a noite toda?" Ele olhou nos olhos dela, e sua expressão se suavizou um pouco, mas ele continuou calado. "Se for pra você ficar assim comigo, eu vou embora." Ameaçou e ele, teimoso, apenas mexeu os ombros, como quem está indiferente. "Ah, é?" Ela se irritou de vez. "Você quase nunca tem a oportunidade de ficar comigo, e você prefere mesmo que eu vá embora, quando a gente pode ficar junto, só porque eu cheguei tarde?"

"Eu te mandei cinco mensagens, Rach! Eu fiquei sozinho aqui por quase duas horas!"

"Mas agora eu to aqui! E você quer ficar sozinho pelo resto da noite." Ironizou, virando os olhos.

"Não." Ele se rendeu, finalmente, segurando a mão que ela estava tirando de seu colo. "Não, eu não quero. Eu só..." Respirou fundo, frustrado. "O seu atraso me deixou de mau humor... e eu não funciono no automático, ficando bem de novo instantaneamente." Os dois trocaram olhares intensos, por alguns segundos. Então ele segurou o rosto dela, acariciando a bochecha com o polegar. "Eu quero que você fique. É CLARO que eu quero que você fique!" Encostou a testa na dela. "Me desculpa."

"É claro que eu te desculpo, amor. Mas é uma pena." Afirmou, fingindo-se de chateada e deixando-o confuso. "Eu pensei que nós iríamos lá pro meu quarto hoje e faríamos sexo de reconciliação." Esclareceu, manhosa, e os dois riram, finalmente trocando alguns beijos.

"Esse lance de sexo..." Ele perguntou, quando se separaram. "Tinha que ser de reconciliação?"

"Não. Na verdade, eu tava com esperanças de que você pudesse dormir no meu quarto comigo, hoje. Amanhã é sábado e eu só vou ter uma atividade rápida, na parte da tarde."

"Meu Deus, obrigada! Eu vou passar uma noite inteira com a minha namorada e acordar com ela! Há quanto tempo eu não faço isso?" Riu. "Por que você não me falou isso antes? Eu nem teria ficado mal humorado. A gente já pode ir?" Falou, esperançoso.

"Não." Ela riu. "É aniversário de um dos nossos melhores amigos, e eu acho que devemos inclusive nos levantar, e ser mais sociáveis. A gente não precisa ter pressa."

"Ok, ok." Fingiu não gostar, mas na verdade estava só brincando. Ele também não pretendia sair da festa cedo. "Eu tava mesmo pensando que a gente deveria cantar e dedicar uma música ao Justin. O que você acha?"

"Genial!"

Os dois aproveitaram o resto da noite entre amigos, antigos e novos. Como o som da noite estava a cargo de um colega do aniversariamente, vários amigos dele fizeram participações improvisadas, incluindo Finn e Rachel, que cantaram You've Got a Friend de James Taylor para o amigo, e depois foram chamados de novo ao microfone, para cantar Our Kind of Love, de Lady Antebellum. Mais tarde, enquanto Finn jogava uma partida de sinuca com um dos meninos, Rachel perguntou ao músico se poderia abusar e cantar mais uma, e dedicou ao namorado Love on top. E ele não ficou para trás, detonando em uma clássica do The Police de nome Every Breath You Take, que a namorada adorava.

O casal estava abraçado, depois de Finn ter encerrado sua participação em mais um jogo, e Rachel riu, de repente, mostrando a cena que se desenrolava na mesa deles. Mandy e Ryder estavam conversando a centímetros um do outro, parecendo prestes a trocar beijos, a qualquer momento, enquanto Marley bocejava, cansada e entediada.

"Nós já cantamos, comemos bolo, e você até já arriscou umas tacadas. Que tal nós irmos agora e levarmos a Marley conosco? Todo mundo vai ficar mais feliz."

"Todo mundo, Finn Hudson?" Ela perguntou, passando a mão pelo peitoral dele, discretamente.

"Como não? Olha só! A Marley tá quase dormindo ali... o Ryder e a Mandy tão querendo ficar sozinhos... e eu e você... nós temos uma caminha gostosa esperando a gente." Sorriu. "Eu não vejo a hora de ter você só pra mim. Parece uma eternidade." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, beijando de leve o seu pescoço.

"Você tem toda razão, Finn. É a melhor opção, pra todos nós." Mordeu o lábio inferior, pegando a mão dele, e o levando até a mesa, para chamarem Marley para ir embora com eles.

Conforme tinham previsto, ela adorou a ideia de voltar para seu dormitório, em vez de esperar a irmã, e Ryder e Mandy se despediram deles e continuaram conversando, como se a noite só estivesse começando.

Nos dormitórios, o casal se despediu da menina e seguiu para o quarto de Rachel, onde finalmente poderia aproveitar uma noite de namorados. No entanto, isso não aconteceria sem que tivessem antes um encontro desagradável com Brody, que saía de um quarto no exato momento em que eles passavam e chamou o nome dela, fazendo-a gelar por dentro.

Desde o dia em que ela pedira para ele deixá-la em paz, o garoto não tinha mais falado com ela nos corredores da faculdade e nem esperado por ela nos dormitórios, e havia até começado um tipo de relacionamento com uma outra caloura que ela conhecia de vista. No entanto, ela não esquecia o tom de ameaça que ele usara naquele domingo, e nem passava despercebido por ela o olhar malicioso que ele lhe lançava nas aulas de dança em que eram obrigados a conviver. Além disso, ela estava com Finn e algo lhe dizia que não seria nada bom os dois se conhecerem.

"Oi, Brody." Ela respondeu, educadamente, torcendo para que Finn não percebesse seu desconforto.

"Oi, Ray." Respondeu, com uma intimidade que não tinha. "Que bom que eu te encontrei. Você podia querer usar." Disse, tirando do bolso um prendedor de cabelo que, provavelmente, ela tinha deixado cair em alguma aula e do qual sequer tinha sentido falta. Estava fingindo uma simpatia e um jeito prestativo que não era dele, mas ela sabia muito bem o que ele queria com isso.

"Ah! Obrigada. Eu nem tinha percebido que tinha ficado na aula. Esse é o meu namorado, Finn... e esse..."

"Brody Weston." Ele se adiantou, esticando a mão para Hudson, no maior cinismo. Os dois apertaram as mãos, mas Rachel podia ver que Finn não tinha gostado do jeito dele.

Rachel pediu licença e puxou o namorado na direção de seu quarto, entrando nele e fingindo que nada de anormal tinha acontecido. Lá dentro, jogou a bolsa em uma cadeira e começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, enquanto o ia empurrando em direção à cama.

"Quem é esse cara, Rach? Você nunca me falou de nenhum Brody."

"Eu não falei porque ele não é meu amigo, nem nada... é só um cara que ajuda a Cassandra nas aulas. Daí você já pode tirar o quanto ele é desagradável." Falou, sincera.

"É... eu não gostei mesmo nem um pouco dele. E o que ele fazia com seu prendedor de cabelo?" Fez uma careta de repulsa. Era muito estranho um cara guardar um prendedor de cabelo de uma garota qualquer e andar com ele por aí.

"Sei lá. Caiu na aula e ele pegou." Afirmou, não querendo dar importância ao ocorrido, e puxando Finn, para que ele se sentasse na cama.

A partir daí, nada mais se falou. Finn não podia pensar em um marmanjo quando ele tinha a boca da namorada em seu maxilar e as mãos dela deslizando por seu abdômen. Ele agarrou os cabelos dela e a cintura, iniciando um beijo de tirar o fôlego e colocando-a entre suas pernas, enquanto tirava os sapatos usando os próprios pés, e os jogava longe. Ela também desceu de seus saltos, quando sentiu que ele começava a abrir o fecho do vestido dela.

O vestido deslizou, caindo a seus pés e deixando seu corpo quase todo exposto. Ele espalmou os seios dela, enquanto ainda a beijava, brincou com os mamilos, tirando as mãos deles apenas para que ela terminasse de se livrar da camisa de botões dele, e parou o beijo para tirar o t-shirt que usava por baixo.

Quando ele envolveu os mamilos dela em seus lábios, depois de atacar com muitos beijos molhados o pescoço e o colo, ela gemeu alto e puxou um pouco os cabelos dele, mas no momento em que ele resolveu dar atenção ao outro seio, ela resolveu que ele estava vestido demais, e começou a abrir o cinto dele, assim como o botão e o zíper da calça. Concordando com ela, ele parou o que estava fazendo e se levantou, livrando-se de tudo, inclusive da cueca boxer. Encarou-a com um sorriso e um olhar safados, e se abaixou, tirando também a peça íntima dela.

Com um movimento rápido, colocou-a na cama e se deitou sobre ela, balanceando o peso nos cotovelos, e beijando-a mais uma vez. Trocaram mais alguns carinhos, até os dedos dele mergulharem entre as pernas dela, deslizando fácil, se encharcando do desejo dela, que correspondia ao seu, apesar de não visível aos olhos como é o desejo masculino.

Ele a penetrou e, movimentando-se juntos, os dois alcançaram um primeiro orgasmo, que seria seguido por outro, um pouco depois, e por um terceiro, quando o dia estivesse quase clareando. Depois de tanta atividade e também de muita conversa sobre tudo e nada, Rachel dormiu como um anjo e Finn a ficou observando, satisfeito, pleno, de várias formas.

Estava cansado e com sono também, mas demorou a fechar os olhos e deixar o corpo recarregar as forças. Infelizmente, havia uma pulga chamada Brody Weston construindo uma morada temporária atrás de uma de suas orelhas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Obrigada por continuarem firmes e fortes comigo. AMO cada palavrinha que recebo de vocês!**

**Boa leitura e espero que curtam... Bjbjbjbj S2**

* * *

Finn não quis sequer pegar o elevador, e subiu correndo as escadas do prédio com as sacolas de mercado nas mãos. Estava ansioso para preparar uma espécie de piquenique para ele e Rachel no quarto, que tinha voltado a ser só dele, depois de Seth ter terminado com a namorada nova, e se tornado o único solteiro da casa de novo. Graças a uma recaída com a ex, Nancy, que tinha visitado Los Angeles pouco antes do Natal, ele tinha acabado sem nenhuma das duas, e, de quebra, sem uma cama para chamar de sua, passando a dormir todas as noites no sofá-cama da sala.

Além de ter o quarto só para eles, Finn e Rachel também estavam tendo tempo juntos, finalmente, nos últimos dias, graças ao recesso de final de ano em suas faculdades, e pode-se dizer que estavam sabendo aproveitar ao máximo. Rachel praticamente não saía do apartamento dos meninos, e o namorado só tivera tempo para ir às comprar porque, depois de alguns dias, ela precisara ir ao dormitório da faculdade para buscar roupas limpas.

O rapaz já tinha arrumado o quarto, substituindo as roupas de cama usadas por outras novinhas em folha, e esticando uma toalha de mesa no chão com algumas almofadas em volta dela. Estava espalhando sobre o pano as guloseimas que tinha comprado para o lanche dos dois, quando a namorada entrou no cômodo, toda animada, falando sem parar.

"Voltei, babe. Peguei só uma roupa pra hoje e vim correndo, te contar as novidades. Talvez tivesse sido melhor fazer logo a minha mala e trazer tudo comigo, pra não ter que voltar lá amanhã, mas eu não ia me aguentar de ansiedade, e nem queria te falar pelo telefone." Olhou para o namorado, que tinha as sobrancelhas levantadas, enquanto tentava acompanhar a verborragia. "Não vamos viajaaaaar." Informou, meio cantando, e bateu palmas, como uma criança contente.

"Viajar?" Ele perguntou, sério.

"É! Você não ficou animado? Viajar! O meu pai e o papito me ligaram e chamaram a gente pra ir pra Nova York com eles, amanhã à noite, e ficar lá até o dia dois ou três. Eles vão de Ohio, claro. Mas a gente pega o avião daqui e encontra os dois lá... e eles vão pagar tudo! Não é o máximo?" Perguntou, sorrindo amplamente, mas não foi o mesmo tipo de sorriso que encontrou no rosto de Finn.

"É. É, sim. É claro." Ele disse, nervoso.

"O que foi, Finny? Você não gostou da ideia de passar o ano novo em família, é isso?"

Finn respirou fundo. A vontade dos dois de aproveitar o tempo perdido fora tanta que, durante e depois dos preparativos do Natal, ficar um com o outro fora a única coisa em que pensaram, a ponto de terem esquecido que não tinham feito planos para a virada, ainda. No entanto, pelo que acabou sendo revelado, havia gente planejando por eles, e até demais!

"Não é isso, Rach. De jeito nenhum! Eu adoro o Hiram e o Leroy... você sabe. É só que..." Suspirou, de novo. "Meus pais nos convidaram pra viajar com eles pra Disney, amanhã."

"Sério?" Ela questionou, fazendo uma careta e sentando na ponta da cama. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, positivamente, e os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Eu acho que seus pais não vão ficar chateados, se você ligar e falar que vai viajar comigo. Afinal, é a Disney, né?" Ele disse, sentando-se no chão e se apoiando nas almofadas.

"Seus pais também não vão ficar chateados se você for com a gente pra Nova York... eles tem uma das festas de Reveillon mais famosas do mundo!" Ela falou, como se fosse óbvia a escolha.

"Eu não posso dizer pros meus pais que não vou pra Flórida com eles, Rachel! Eles sabem o quanto eu amo parques de diversão... e provavelmente até escolheram a Disney por minha causa."

"Meus pais também sabem o quanto eu to ansiosa pra ver um musical da Broadway... e provavelmente já até compraram ingresso pra algum, Finn!"

"Então, não tem jeito. A gente vai ter que viajar separados... eu pra Orlando e você pra Nova York." Ele afirmou, se fazendo de indiferente, mas na verdade esperançoso de que ela cedesse.

"Você não pode estar falando sério, Finn! É ano novo! E é nosso aniversário de..." Ela se arrependeu do que disse e fitou o chão sem jeito.

"Aniversário de que?" Ele perguntou, realmente confuso.

"Foi... é... a nossa primeira vez." Ela lembrou, baixinho, sem olhar para ele, mas o encarou depois de perceber que ele ria. "Se não tem importância pra você, tudo bem, Finn Hudson... mas não precisa debochar também, né?" Irritou-se.

"Eu não to debochando, babe. Eu só achei engraçado você falar em aniversário... desculpa." Pediu, sincero, mas não deixando que aquilo virasse um drama desnecessário, afinal eles tinham um problema maior no momento.

"Com ou sem aniversário de qualquer coisa, é ano novo... e você não tá fazendo a menor questão de ficar comigo." Cruzou os braços, de forma desafiadora.

"E desde quando eu querer ficar com os meus pais e o meu irmão, que eu quase não vejo... e saber que eu não posso obrigar você a vir comigo, é não fazer a menor questão?" Ele se exaltou também.

"Você nem tentou conversar!"

"Conversar o que, Rachel? Eu sei que nenhum de nós dois vai ter coragem de ligar pra casa dizendo 'olha, obrigada, mas não vai rolar'!"

"Então é assim?" Ela se levantou, colocando as mãos na cintura. "Simplesmente, a gente vai se despedir e passar o feriado separados e... ponto final?"

"Você tem outra solução, por acaso?" Ele retrucou, mais ríspido do que gostaria, impaciente com a teimosia dela. Era óbvio que eles não chegariam a outro desfecho, e ficar discutindo só pioraria as coisas.

"Se é assim, feliz ano novo pra você. Lembranças ao Mickey!" Cuspiu irônica, pegou rapidamente a bolsa que tinha jogado em um canto e saiu do quarto.

"Rachel... RACH!" Ele gritou, mas não obteve resposta, apenas escutou o barulho da porta do apartamento batendo com força. Estava tão chateado quanto ela com a situação e, por isso, sem paciência para lidar com o ataque de menina mimada que ela estava tendo, como se estivesse sendo a única pessoa prejudicada pelos convites simultâneos e irreconciliáveis de seus familiares.

Não só não correu atrás dela, como sabia que ela gostaria, como teve seu próprio rompante, jogando no lixo boa parte das coisas que tinha servido para os dois comerem, e chutando os bancos da cozinha e batendo os armários, enquanto fazia isso, até Seth e Josh aparecerem para salvar a mobília cara com que o tio de Justin tinha decorado o apartamento.

Somente bem mais tarde, quando se acalmou e viu no quarto as sacolas com as outras delícias que tinha comprado no mercado e não tinham sido desperdiçadas, ele resolveu que os dois precisavam conversar. Tinham que ser bem mais maduros do que estavam sendo e não passar o final do ano brigados, somente porque não iriam poder passá-lo juntos.

A essa altura, Rachel também já tinha se acalmado, com a ajuda de Marley e apesar de Mandy colocando lenha na fogueira e dizendo que os homens são sempre uns egoístas. Talvez isso até tenha ajudado também, porque, de certa forma, foi uma distração tentar entender de onde vinha aquela afirmação tão categórica, uma vez que Ryder era exatamente o avesso de uma pessoa egoísta, e era com ele que ela estava saindo já havia algum tempo.

Tinha decidido ir até o apartamento de Finn, na manhã seguinte, e conversar, quando saiu do quarto das gêmeas e caminhou até o dela, encontrando justamente o ocupante de seus pensamentos encostado à sua porta, sentado no chão com as pernas encolhidas junto ao peito, e mexendo no iPhone.

"Você tá aqui há muito tempo?" Perguntou, preocupada, quando já estava bem perto dele.

"Não. Uma... meia hora." Respondeu, consultando o relógio, e se levantou. "Será que a gente pode conversar... com calma, agora?"

"Claro!" Ela deu um sorriso. "Deixa eu abrir..." Pediu, apontando para a porta e ele saiu do caminho.

"Babe." Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, já dentro do quarto, e, então, riram.

"Eu não posso viajar brigado com você, baixinha." Finn afirmou, levantando o queixo dela, e olhando em seus grandes olhos.

"Você vai mesmo, não é?" Rachel perguntou, mas não mais irritada, apenas tristonha.

"Eu preciso ir, Rach. São meus pais e... eu não vou te enganar, é a Disney! Eu não acho tanta graça em Nova York... desculpa." Ele acariciou o rosto dela. "Isso não quer dizer que eu não esteja chateado porque não vou estar com você. Eu to... e muito aliás! Só que, se eu não for, por sua causa... ou se eu te encher o saco e você for, por minha causa... não só a sua família ou a minha vai ficar chateada, como a gente vai acabar cobrando isso, um dia... jogando na cara, sabe?"

"Você tem razão, Finn. Eu vou MORRER de saudades, mas a gente não pode viver como se tivesse nascido grudado e... eu até acho que me divertiria muito na Flórida, e que lá não vai estar tanto frio quanto em Nova York... mas eu sei que meu pai ficaria decepcionado pra caramba." O namorado balançou a cabeça, concordando, e mostrando que entendia perfeitamente as razões dela. Então, se aproximou e a envolveu em um abraço gostoso.

"Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, minha baixinha."

"Que nada! Você vai estar ocupado demais com a Pocahontas pra se lembrar de mim." Brincou.

"Por que a Pocahontas?"

"O que é isso?" Ela questionou, vendo finalmente as sacolas que ele tinha colocado no chão.

"É que eu meio que pensei que a gente podia fazer ainda o pequeno piquenique que eu tinha planejado pra gente... e passar a noite juntos. Vai ser a última noite do ano em que a gente vai poder fazer isso, então."

"Você é perfeito demaaaaaais!" Ela quase gritou. "Me desculpa por ter saído da sua casa daquele jeito e..."

Ele a interrompeu com um beijo rápido nos lábios, e encerrou o assunto, começando a arrumar tudo para que eles finalmente consumissem excesso de calorias e pouco valor nutricional, enquanto conversavam, riam, ouviam música, e trocavam beijos e carinhos ainda mais deliciosos que o lanche. Depois de um tempo, escolheram um filme para assistir, mas não chegaram nem à metade dele e já estavam fazendo sexo praticamente em cima do que ainda restava da comida.

Transaram pela antepenúltima vez no ano, já deitados na cama, deixando a penúltima e a última vezes de 2012 para a manhã seguinte, quando não puderam mais evitar a despedida, entre muitos 'eu te amo', desejos de um ótimo ano novo e promessas de se falar todos os dias, usando todas as tecnologias disponíveis nos lugares que estavam indo visitar.

Como Rachel tinha imaginado, seus pais tinham mesmo comprado ingressos para um show da Broadway, que eles assistiram no dia vinte e nove de dezembro. Precisaram inclusive vender o convite de Finn, para não sairem no prejuízo, mas não ficaram chateados com ele, pois entenderam a situação do rapaz, detalhadamente narrada pela garota.

Milagrosamente, os três conseguiram, ainda, bilhetes para outro musical, para o dia trinta, e, fora isso, se divertiram passeando por toda a cidade, super enfeitada naquela época, e cheia de pessoas imbuídas da característica esperança dos finais de cada ano. Fizeram muitas compras e patinaram no gelo, tudo sempre narrado ao fim do dia, quando Rachel falava com Finn no celular, deixando transparecer a qualquer observador mais atento que sua felicidade não estava completa.

Finn foi ao espetáculo La Nouba, do Cirque du Soleil, na noite do dia vinte e oito, e passou o dia inteiro no Magic Kingdom, no dia vinte e nove, e no Animal Kingdom, no dia trinta. No último dia do ano, ele e a família foram ao Disney's Hollywood Studios, mas foi um passeio mais curto, pois tinham comprado ingressos para a festa de Reveillon do Epcot Center.

Não dava para dizer que ele não estava se divertindo, afinal, quando viam uma atração mais emocionante, como uma montanha russa, simulador ou local 'mal assombrado', ele, Kurt e Blaine pareciam não ter mais do que doze anos de idade cada um. No entanto sempre havia uma certa melancolia em algum momento do dia e não estava sendo muito diferente em plena noite de festa, apesar de toda a movimentação e da música agitada.

"Tá tudo bem, meu filho?"

"Tá tudo bem, sim, mãe. Eu só tava tentando falar com a Rachel, mas acho que tá tudo meio congestionado. Talvez ela nem tenha recebido meu último torpedo."

"Meu filho, a gente não imaginava que separaria vocês, assim, quando te convidou..."

"Relaxa, mãe." Ele interrompeu, fazendo carinho na mão que Carole colocara sobre seu ombro. "Você já falou isso mil vezes e eu já disse mil vezes que ninguém teve culpa... aconteceu! E eu to me divertindo, tá? É só que... tá chegando a meia noite e vocês quatro vão ter a quem beijar e eu... to com saudades da minha baixinha." Riu.

"Mas daqui a muito pouco tempo você vai estar com ela, então vamos animar!" Pediu Kurt. "Eu não beijo o Blaine à meia noite, se ficar melhor pra você." Brincou, vendo o namorado fazer a maior cara de susto e insatisfação, por acreditar que ele falava sério, o que arrancou uma gargalhada geral.

"Não vai ser necessário, cunhadinho." Uma voz muito familiar pode ser ouvida perto deles, e quase todos se viraram, chocados ao ver que era realmente Rachel, acompanhada de sorridentes Leroy e Hiram. "O meu namorado vai estar ocupado à meia noite." Completou, se aproximando dele.

"Rachel? Rach, o que você tá fazendo aqui? Você tava em Nova York..."

"Aparentemente, meus pais não curtem dramas no final do ano. E eles viram facilmente que eu não tava tão feliz assim em ver uma bola descendo, no meio de uma multidão de desconhecidos, enquanto eu podia estar vendo fogos de artifício, abraçada com o meu grandão." Disse, envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços, e sentindo as mãos dele em sua cintura.

"Burt nos ajudou a saber exatamente onde achar vocês." Leroy completou e todos se cumprimentaram, enquanto Rachel e Finn ignoraram todo mundo e começaram a se beijar.

Aos beijos, o casal escutou a contagem regressiva que anunciava o novo ano. Era exatamente assim que eles queriam passar os últimos segundos de 2012 e os primeiros de 2013: um nos braços do outro. Só interromperam o beijo quando os fogos já iluminavam o céu, e ficaram observando tudo sem se desgrudar.

Era ano novo, enfim, e a troca dos velhos calendários, todos rabiscados, por outros, novinhos e branquinhos, vem sempre acompanhada de novos planos e da promessa de muitas realizações.


	7. Chapter 7

**Olá, membros do meu fandom mais amado! Tudo bem?**

**Bom, como vocês perceberam, essa fic teve um hiatus gigante, mas ela não foi abandonada e está sendo retomada agora. Nunca avisei do hiatus porque eu mesma não sabia que ele aconteceria, até que razões emocionais me fizeram não conseguir lidar com ela, que é minha história menos AU em relação a Glee. **

**Acabei dando atenção a outras fics, mas não esqueci desta, e a minha intenção é passar a atualizá-la uma vez por semana. Porém são só planos e não uma promessa, ok? Não tenho como prever se isso será mesmo viável, em meio a minhas outras tarefas do dia-a-dia.**

**Espero que voltem a acompanhar, assim como voltei a escrever e que gostem do desenrolar da história.**

**Um beijo enorme a cada um de vocês que não deixam morrer a esperança em Finchel...**

* * *

Finn terminou o último resumo que tinha que fazer para as aulas do dia seguinte e subiu na cama, onde Rachel lia algo, tirando o material da mão dela e colocando-o no chão. Começou a beijá-la e logo enfiou uma das mãos na camiseta dela, alcançando um de seus seios e brincando com ele, enquanto ela subia em seu colo. Beijos foram distribuídos por um no pescoço do outro e gemidos romperam o silêncio do quarto, na medida em que o desejo ia crescendo dentro deles.

As roupas foram sendo tiradas, até que nada restou entre os dois. Suas mãos percorreram caminhos já muito explorados, mas que nunca se tornavam cansativos ou pouco interessantes. Lábios e línguas umedeceram a pele, preparando ainda mais seus corpos para o momento da entrega plena, que viria em seguida.

Seus corpos sequer haviam esquecido a sensação do gozo quando começaram toda a exploração sexual novamente, o que se tornara natural nos últimos tempos. Afinal, fazer amor era praticamente a única coisa boa que vinham fazendo juntos, recentemente. Ou porque as longas brigas que vinham tendo acabavam sendo resolvidas na cama, ou em razão do fato de terem percebido que era melhor aproveitar o pouco tempo que tinham juntos estabelecendo contato físico, do que tentar conversar e compartilhar algo mais, e acabar discutindo exatamente sobre o fato de que os momentos reservados para se verem eram escassos.

Com o final do recesso de final de ano e a volta das aulas, as atividades escolares tinham tomado gradativamente mais e mais tempo dos jovens e, além disso, a banda de Hudson havia conseguido começar a tocar em bares, durante algumas noites da semana, como atração principal. Para piorar a situação, Ryder e Mandy tinham parado de ficar juntos, e estavam em uma daquelas fases em que uma pessoa não quer ver a cara da outra, de jeito nenhum, o que fazia com que o casal tivesse que escolher entre passar tempo junto ou com os novos amigos.

As cobranças e acusações também iam aumentando a cada dia, e só quando estavam um nos braços do outro, eles conseguiam demonstrar o quanto continuavam se amando, apesar de todas as dificuldades que os estavam pegando de surpresa, naquela nova cidade, naquela nova fase de suas vidas. Quando se tornavam quase um único ser de tão próximos, as coisas podiam, por alguns segundos, parecer perfeitas de novo.

Depois de chegarem ao orgasmo pela segunda vez, descansaram trocando carinhos, até verificarem as horas, e Rachel decidir se arrumar e voltar para seu quarto na faculdade, uma vez que Finn se apresentaria com a banda naquela noite, e ela ainda tinha alguns trabalhos a fazer. Ele a levou até a porta e eles se despediram com beijos e declarações de amor, sem deixar que nenhuma sombra de ciúmes, fosse dos amigos ou de suas carreiras em construção, estragar o anoitecer maravilhoso que tinham tido.

Finn tomou banho e escolheu sua roupa, mais animado do que na maior parte das noites, e, enquanto terminava de se arrumar, percebeu que Rachel tinha deixado em seu quarto a papelada em que estivera mexendo mais cedo. Tratava-se de um roteiro de musical, bem como das letras das canções que ela teria que decorar para alguns testes que faria nas próximas semanas. Sorriu, orgulhoso, observando os vestígios do zelo que a namorada tinha com seus estudos e projetos de trabalho, na forma de várias anotações ao longo dos diálogos e dos versos.

Como ainda tinha um tempo, antes de sua apresentação com a banda no pub onde trabalhavam, decidiu levar os papéis para ela. Dirigiu em direção à faculdade e subiu até a ala dos quartos, querendo, além disso, também fazer uma surpresa e entregar-lhe alguns cupcakes que comprara no caminho. Só não podia esperar, de modo algum, encontrar a namorada no corredor, discutindo com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Brody Weston.

"Você tá fazendo, sim, de propósito!" Ela dizia, apontando um dedo para o rosto do rapaz, e deixando o namorado confuso.

O fato é que Rachel tinha chegado aos dormitórios e encontrado, por acaso, o colega de faculdade, que começara a provocá-la. Ela havia descoberto, poucos dias antes, que ele estava inscrito nos testes para interpretar o par romântico da personagem à qual ela estava concorrendo, em uma importante montagem que a escola de drama estava se preparando para fazer. Sabia que não se tratava de uma coincidência, porque ele poderia ter escolhido uma das outras três grandes peças que seriam encenadas naquele ano. No entanto, ainda não tinha tido oportunidade, e nem estava certa sobre se queria confrontá-lo, até que ele não lhe dera escolha.

"Não vai ser uma delícia trabalharmos juntos, finalmente, gata? Podermos nos conhecer de verdade?" Ele questionara, com voz sedutora.

"Você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho nenhum interesse em te conhecer, Brody. Sabe que pra mim não vai ser nenhuma delícia, mas uma grande tortura conviver com você!" Respirou fundo. "Você tá fazendo de propósito... participando desses testes só pra eu desistir do melhor papel da temporada ou... pra me prejudicar... pra eu não ficar à vontade."

"Você se dá muita importância, garota!" Ele disse, com desdém. "Eu me inscrevi porque o personagem é ótimo... e, se você não vai se sentir bem, desiste mesmo. Eu acho que você vai fazer até um favor a si mesma, porque esse papel não é pra você... e você vai acabar passando vergonha nos testes." Falou com arrogância.

"É você quem não tem nada a ver com o personagem e nem tem talento suficiente pra ele, garoto! Mas eu tenho certeza que você não tá nem aí pra isso. Você tá fazendo, sim, de propósito!" Reafirmara, e fora nesse momento exato que seu namorado chegara.

"O que tá acontecendo aqui?" Finn questionou, sério.

"Nada, amor. Vamos entrar... e eu te conto lá dentro." Rachel pediu, apreensiva, tentando puxar Finn pelo braço.

"A gente tava só conversando sobre os nossos testes pra Spring Awakening. A Rach não deve ter lembrado de comentar, mas eu tenho grandes chances de fazer o Melchior da Wendla dela." Brody se meteu na conversa. "Se ela passar, é claro." Sorriu, debochado. "Mas agora, eu vou indo, Ray. Tem uma super gata me esperando e não vão faltar oportunidades pra gente trocar ideias, agora que a gente deve trabalhar junto." Afirmou, fingindo simpatia, e virou as costas, indo em direção a um quarto no final do corredor.

Rachel puxou Finn para a porta do quarto dela e a abriu, em meio a um silêncio extremamente desconfortável. Somente quando já estavam dentro do cômodo, ela arriscou iniciar uma conversa com ele, calmamente.

"Finn..." Quebrou o silêncio, devagar, passando a mão por seu braço e tentando fazer contato visual.

"Por que você não me contou, Rachel?" Ele, no entanto, interrompeu, se desvencilhando, já bastante nervoso e com o tom de voz bem alterado.

"Eu tava tentando evitar um estresse desnecessário, Finn. Até porque não tem nada resolvido... nós só estamos nos preparando pros testes."

"Você TINHA que ter me contado. Eu..." Ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos, alvoroçando-os, tentando concentrar a tensão em algo. "Eu não merecia ter que aguentar o sorrisinho debochado e vitorioso daquele merda, quando ele percebeu claramente que eu não sabia de nada!"

Finn não convivia com Brody, porque ele não era amigo de Rachel, e nem imaginava que um dia ele tinha assediado a morena diretamente, porque o garoto havia se afastado, logo depois que ela lhe dera o fora, meses antes. No entanto, era exatamente quando o colega de faculdade a encontrava com o namorado que ele fazia mais questão de falar com ela e tentar parecer íntimo. Finn percebia que ela não dava confiança, mas isso fazia com que ele tivesse, provavelmente, até mais dificuldade de lidar com Brody do que se ele fosse mesmo um bom amigo de Rachel. A atitude de Weston demonstrava que ele era abusado e provocador.

"Eu mesma não sabia de nada até três dias atrás, meu amor."

"TRÊS DIAS?" Questionou, incrédulo. "Nós nos vimos todos os dias, nos últimos três dias, Rachel!"

"E finalmente ficamos sem brigar por vários dias." Ela acrescentou.

"E então você simplesmente decidiu que era melhor eu não saber de nada só pra gente não discutir?" Indignou-se.

"Até parece que você não evita ao máximo a discussão também! Não é você quem tem feito de tudo pra gente não falar sobre as suas noitadas?" Irritou-se igualmente.

"Eu vou ao bar CANTAR, Rachel. Trabalhar! E você só não vai junto porque tem sempre que estudar, fazer trabalho, decorar algum texto..."

"Eu também quero ter uma carreira, sabia, querido?" Debochou. "E você não vai só cantar... você sabe muito bem! O show acaba e vocês ficam lá, bebendo, até sei lá que horas..."

"Eu fiquei bebendo três noites... TRÊS noites, em meses!" Levantou os braços, cansado de ter a mesma discussão sempre.

"E, na última, uma garota de quem eu nunca ouvi falar atendeu seu telefone, enquanto você dava gargalhadas do lado dela." Colocou as mãos na cintura, desafiando-o.

"Caramba, Rach! De novo?" Perguntou, sentando-se na cama. "Eu já te disse... e o Seth já te disse... que a garota tava na nossa mesa, porque tava com ele... e atendeu o meu celular, porque é igual ao dela, que ele tinha escondido. Eu tava rindo com os outros caras e NEM VI."

"E você acha mesmo que eu fiquei satisfeita com essa explicação?" Ela revirou os olhos.

"Acreditou, SIM... porque isso faz DIAS... e você não teria deixado pra lá. Você só tá falando disso de novo pra fugir do assunto que interessa aqui, ok? Esse Brody... o fato de que você pode trabalhar com ele... e de que você não me contou!"

"Amor..."

"Eu te pedi pra não fazer essa peça, quando eu soube que você ia mostrar os seios, Rach. Eu te pedi, mas não achei que deveria te dar um ultimato, porque você me explicou que é um clássico da Broadway... e que vocês devem até fazer algumas apresentações na própria Broadway." Respirou fundo. "Eu não queria nunca ter que te pedir... ter que te fazer escolher entre a gente e NADA relacionado à sua carreira." Falou, em tom de lamento.

"Do que você tá falando, babe?" Ela se sentiu fraca, já entendendo o que estava por vir, e sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Com ele não dá, Rach." Ele disse, virando-se na direção dela. "Com ele, eu não vou suportar! Ele é abusado... eu não confio! Ele pode se aproveitar da situação... de estar tão perto de você... de te beijar em cena. E você lá... exposta, vulnerável! Desculpa, mas eu sou humano! Eu não sei se é justo isso, mas..." Hesitou. "Mas eu não vou aguentar passar por isso, Rachel. Eu não quero que você faça essa peça com ele."

"Finny, por favor!" Ela implorou e ele desviou o olhar. Não conseguia olhar para seu rosto naquele momento, sabendo que estava sendo duro com ela, mas que não conseguiria ser tão duro consigo mesmo, a ponto de ficar meses vendo a namorada beijar, mesmo que em cena, um cara como Brody, e deixar os seios descobertos bem ao alcance de um simples movimento do garoto, que ele julgava perigoso.

Hudson tinha visto a cena do topless da peça na Internet, e ela sozinha já tinha sido suficiente para embrulhar seu estômago, mas ele havia se contido por saber que interpretar Wendla seria um passo importantíssimo no começo de carreira da namorada. Contudo, com Brody literalmente entrando em cena, as coisas tinham atingido um ponto insuperável. Ele se sentia mal fisicamente só de pensar!

"Desculpa, meu amor! Mas é justamente porque eu te amo demais que eu... NÃO POSSO lidar com isso. Eu sou o seu maior fã... quero que você seja uma estrela... mas não dá pra achar que você tem que fazer qualquer coisa pra alcançar o sucesso e... você sabe que esse cara..."

"Eu preciso pensar, Finn." Ela o interrompeu. "Eu sabia que você não ia gostar, mas não esperava..." Tentou engolir o choro, mas foi em vão.

"Eu entendo." Assegurou, mais calmo, secando um lágrima da menina. "Eu sei que eu não to te pedindo uma coisa fácil... e que te peguei de surpresa. Assim como eu também fui pego de surpresa porque você não me contou..." Ele levantou a mão, vendo que ela ia falar. "...mas isso eu já deixei pra lá... porque não adianta eu brigar com você por isso, agora."

"Eu preciso ficar sozinha e... você tá atrasado." Ela se levantou, indo até a porta, e ele a seguiu.

Os dois se despediram com um meio abraço, dado de um modo um tanto quanto desajeitado, e Finn foi embora, sem saber como iria dar conta de fazer um show naquela noite. Era em horas como essa que um artista como ele entendia, e aplicava à sua própria vida, a famosa expressão "o show tem que continuar".

Rachel chorou muito, mas não tinha como não entender as razões do namorado. Ela mesma achava que Brody estava fazendo os testes para causar problemas à vida dela e à sua relação com Finn.

Precisava pensar muito, no entanto. Não tinha certeza se o jeito abusado de Brody e seu amor por Hudson eram razões suficientemente fortes para que ela abrisse mão da maior chance que se lhe apresentara, até aquele momento, na carreira que tinha escolhido seguir.

* * *

**Que tal deixarem um recadinho para mim, dizendo o que acharam da volta de Uma dose maior de adrenalina? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Rachel, amiga, você vai passar mal assim!" Marley comentou, vendo Rachel colocar na boca três batatas fritas besuntadas em molho barbecue, enquanto segurava, com a outra mão, seu terceiro hambúrguer, já mordido.

"Essa aí sempre come assim, menina. E não só é magra de ruim, como nunca tem um enjoozinho sequer, enquanto você tem as suas queimações e eu vivo de regime." Mandy assegurou, olhando distraidamente as próprias unhas.

"Hoje ela tá comendo ainda mais." Retorquiu a outra.

"Eu to! Porque eu to tensa... eu não sei o que fazer!" Rachel deixou de ser apenas o assunto para também participar dele.

"Não adiantou nada ver o Finn?" Marley perguntou.

"Não." Respondeu a namorada de Hudson, fazendo careta. "Eu entendi a intenção de vocês, mas, enquanto eu não tiver uma resposta pra dar a ele, não adianta a gente se encontrar." Disse, se referindo ao fato de que suas duas melhores amigas de faculdade a tinham tirado de casa e arrastado até uma lanchonete, depois de combinar com os rapazes da banda de Finn, para que eles levassem o garoto ao mesmo lugar.

Desde o dia em que o namorado de Rachel lhe pedira para desistir de estrelar Spring Awakening, eles só tinham se falado pelo telefone, e somente para um saber se o outro estava bem. Não tinham tocado no assunto e não estavam agindo como namorados, o que tinha sido percebido e causara preocupação em todos os amigos deles.

"Oi." Ela dissera, timidamente, depois de vê-lo na fila do caixa e se aproximar.

"Oi." Ele respondera, com um sorriso triste no rosto.

"Finny..."

"Rach..." Os dois tinham falado juntos, o que os fez rir, mas ficar ainda mais tensos.

"Pode falar primeiro." Ela autorizara e ele saíra da fila, indo com ela para uma mesa vazia.

"Faz exatamente três dias que eu te pedi pra não fazer mais as audições pra peça da faculdade... e eu acho que foi o tempo necessário para você me responder."

"Não é uma decisão para a qual possa ser colocado um prazo, Finn."

"Eu entendo que você precise de um tempo, mas não ouvir uma decisão sua me deixa meio triste." Ele explicara, cabisbaixo.

"Não fica!" Ela pegara na mão dele. "Olha... eu te amo, ok? Eu não quero te perder... eu quero me casar com você um dia." Sorriu e ele correspondeu. "É só que... eu não esperava ter que fazer uma escolha como essa nunca! E normalmente eu pediria ajuda pra você pra tomar as minhas decisões, então... eu to muito perdida, Finn. E, se você exigir uma resposta agora, ela vai ter que ser..."

"Não, não, não... não diz nada. Você tá certa... não devemos por um prazo nisso. Apenas pensa, por mais alguns dias, tá?" Finn tinha beijado o seu rosto e ido até os amigos, que convencera a irem embora com ele, enquanto ela se juntava às meninas e as três entravam na fila para comprar seus lanches.

"Você sabe, sim, o que fazer, amiga." Mandy contestou sua afirmação. "Você só não quer dar o braço a torcer!"

"Normalmente, eu e a Mandy não concordamos, mas dessa vez é diferente, Rach." Marley se pronunciou. "Eu também acho que você sabe muito bem o que é o certo... o melhor pra todo mundo, nessa história. Você só queria não precisar fazer isso... queria que as coisas não tivessem acontecido assim, pra não ter que fazer a escolha você mesma."

As amigas tinham razão e Rachel não tinha por que contrariá-las. Ela não queria fazer a peça com Brody, já estava desconfortável mesmo antes do ultimato dado por Finn. De modo algum, deixaria que ele a tocasse a pretexto de encenar uma peça, e que alcançasse o claro objetivo de estragar a felicidade dela, acabando com seu namoro. O que a estava impedindo de tirar seu nome da lista das audições era apenas o fato de não querer que parecesse, nem ao namorado nem a ninguém, que ela era uma garota sem personalidade que fazia o que ele exigisse dela.

"Você tem razão. Eu queria que acontecesse um milagre e o idiota do Brody desistisse da peça." Suspirou. "Ou talvez que as audições dos meninos fossem antes, pra eu só continuar fazendo as minhas se ele não fosse escolhido... sei lá."

"Mas não é só esse o problema também, Rach... a gente já tava pra falar com você sobre essa montagem, antes mesmo de sabermos do Brody." Marley comentou.

"E qual é o outro problema?" Ela perguntou, curiosa e as outras duas meninas se entreolharam.

"Rachel, você não pode fazer uma cena de nu." Mandy afirmou.

"Não é uma cena de nu... é uma cena de topless." Rachel respondeu.

"É a mesma coisa! De topless é tão nua quanto qualquer um vai querer te ver." Falou, indiferente. "Vamos dizer que você fizesse, então..."

"Pensa na regra do 2-2-2." Marley pediu, como se tivesse pensado em algo genial de repente, tirado um coelho da cartola. "Em duas semanas, como você ia se sentir? Provavelmente bem, não é?"

"É..." Rachel sorriu.

"Você sentiria uma brisa legal nos peitinhos... se sentiria até renovada." Mandy completou, debochada.

"E como você ia se sentir dois MESES depois?" Sua irmã questionou a amiga de ambas.

"Eu não sei." Rachel começou a ficar confusa. "Nervosa? Preocupada que não tivesse ficado legal?" Pensou alto.

"Rachel, é uma peça de faculdade! Talvez... eu disse TALVEZ seja encenada umas duas ou três vezes na Broadway... mas não é uma produção DA Broadway, ainda é uma coisa amadora. Nem tem como ser assim tão boa!" A mais expansiva das gêmeas observou.

"E daqui há dois anos, Rach?" Marley completou a tal regra. "Como você acha que iria se sentir a respeito?"

"Culpada. Torcendo apenas para que meus filhos jamais vissem uma gravação da cena, feita por alguém, online."

"Mas eles iriam ver!" Mandy continuou, sem dó nem piedade. "Uhum! E nunca mais ia ser a mesma coisa."

"Ok, espera!" Rachel se irritou um pouco com tamanha pressão. "Por que eu to recebendo conselhos seus, pra começar, hein? Não teve uma sex tape sua que caiu na rede?" Perguntou, retoricamente, se referindo a um vídeo caseiro divulgado pelo namorado de ensino médio da garota, sobre o qual ela mesma tinha lhe contado.

"Pois é... teve sim. Uma cena constrangedora minha, que me persegue todos os dias. Procura pelo meu nome na Internet agora!" Rachel pegou o iPhone e fez o que a garota mandou.

"Mandy Rose, nudez, seios, sexo, americana ou europeia... interrogação." Leu.

"Bingo! E isso vai ficar aí talvez... pra sempre."

"Mas, Mandy, algumas mulheres acham que dá poder aparecer nua em obras artísticas..."

"É, mas não em uma produção estudantil, de recursos super limitados."

"Olha... a gente se importa com você." Marley, que estava calada havia um tempo, se manifestou. "A gente tá pensando no que é melhor pra você. Por favor, com Brody ou sem Brody, não faz essa peça."

Rachel ficou pensativa, enquanto devorava o resto de seu lanche e suas companheiras falavam alguma coisa na qual não prestava atenção, mas logo esqueceu o assunto nudez porque, independentemente dele, estava decidida a não fazer mais os testes. Seus pensamentos passaram a girar em torno da busca por uma maneira de contar sobre sua decisão a Finn, deixando claro que o amava, mas que não estava abrindo, e nem abriria, mão de uma oportunidade importante em sua carreira, só por causa da relação dos dois, e sim porque compartilhava das preocupações demonstradas por ele.

Deixou para fazer isso no dia seguinte, no entanto, depois que já tivesse tomado as providências necessárias na faculdade, o que acabou sendo algo muito bom, uma vez que o rumo das coisas mudou sozinho. Duas vezes!

"Rachel, corre aqui, garota!" Um colega seu chamado Oliver, que sabia de seus problemas com Brody, fazia sinal efusivamente, para que ela fosse até ele, que olhava algo no quadro de avisos.

"O que foi?" Ela riu da presa dele e olhou na direção do que ele estava olhando. "Isso é sério?" O sorriso dela aumentou e ele assentiu, balançando a cabeça também de forma efusiva.

"Agora, você vai poder ficar super tranquila, hum? Além de tudo, só sobrou biba!" Comentou o rapaz, referindo-se a si mesmo e a mais três colegas de faculdade deles, que concorriam ao papel do qual Brody e outros dois tinham sido vetados preliminarmente, por não terem o perfil do personagem, de acordo com a diretora do espetáculo, a professora Alexia.

Rachel iria mentir se dissesse que não se regozijou com o dispensa de Brody, mas, naquele momento, ela voltou a pensar nas palavras das amigas. Quando pensava em mostrar os seios, várias vezes, para várias plateias lotadas, não se sentia tão confortável quanto quisera parecer ao contar para o namorado sobre a cena, e ao rebater as amigas. Ela iria se expor, e também ao namorado e à família, e talvez fosse melhor só fazer isso depois de amadurecer um pouco mais, tanto como pessoa quanto como artista.

"Eu não sei se vou..." Começou a falar com o amigo, mas foi interrompida.

"Rachel, querida, tudo bem? Eu queria muito falar com você, pode ser?" Sua mentora na escola de drama, Isabelle, solicitou, gentilmente, e as duas se afastaram um pouco do rapaz. "Você não só não foi cortada das audições, como... eu não vou mentir pra você... tem grandes chances de ser escolhida!" Sorriu, simpática. "Maaaaas, mesmo assim... eu queria que você considerasse a possibilidade de fazer audições pra peça que eu vou dirigir, e que eu acho que tem tudo a ver com você."

"E qual é a peça?" Perguntou, já empolgada, mas querendo saber bem onde ia se meter. Imagina se, em vez de fazer topless, nessa outra peça ela tivesse que ficar nua em pelo, ou houvesse alguma possibilidade de Brody voltar a ser uma pedra no caminho?

"O diário de Anne Frank. Conhece?" Rachel fez sinal positivo, mas, mesmo assim, ela continuou. "O papel foi feito pela Natalie Portman na Broadway. A peça é a história de uma adolescente alemã de origem judaica, vítima do Holocausto. Ela morreu aos quinze em um campo de concentração, mas se tornou famosa porque escrevia em um diário que foi publicado,depois da morte dela... com as experiências do período em que a família se escondeu da perseguição aos judeus dos..."

Rachel prestou atenção no começo, mas àquela altura já não estava ouvindo mais nada! Não via a hora de contar a Finn que uma oportunidade ainda melhor, e sem seios expostos ou seres parasitários implicados nela, havia surgido. Ela faria o possível e o impossível para passar nas audições e ser Anne Frank, o que, de quebra, ainda daria enorme orgulho, com toda a certeza, à parte judia de sua família.

Pensou que talvez, independente de qual fosse a religião da pessoa, ela podia, sim, ser salva por verdadeiros milagres, se precisasse muito deles.


End file.
